Barony Level Guide
This Section is for level info on anything within the levels of 1-20 you can post hints(make them spoilers) and tips and overall general info about the levels. Level 0: Dungeon Entrance This is the area all dungeon delves start in, where the party assembles to arrange their inventories, prepare spells, and grab a few torches. It's good to come up with some sort of plan here, as you won't find much time for thought in the dungeon. Levels 1-5: Mines Levels 1-5 consist of the Mines, which contain skeletons, rats, giant spiders, and trolls mobs. Occasionally you may find Funny Bones, who only spawns in the mines. Other NPCs such as, Thumpus, Algernon, and Shelob will show up as well, yielding their own assorted treasures. Level 5 is a "checkpoint", which contains two chests and possibly a campfire for extra torches, so use this time wisely to heal up a bit and identify extra items before descending. Level 5's rest is the only known rest spot to contain a portal to the Underworld, located in a small room behind the wall with the skull on it. * A portal to the Gnomish Mines has a high likelihood of spawning on the second level, and will not appear later in the game if it does not appear here. * A portal to Minetown has a similarly high likelihood of occurring on the third level of the mines. * New traps: Boulder Trap, Spike Trap * Stocking up on meat here is a great idea, as food will become more scarce as the game progresses * A lot of the equipment on these levels is cursed, so remember to identify whatever you find first. Skeletons almost always wield cursed gear * A top priority for melee classes would be to kill Funny Bones and acquire Parashu, or kill Shelob and acquire Dyrnwyn. Both weapons are excellent, and always blessed Levels 6-10: Swamp Levels 6-10 are the Swamp, a much more wide open and less claustrophobic area of Barony. The Swamp introduces many new elements to the game such as trees, and water, prior to Cursed Edition, the swamps contained much less water. Food can be found in the form of fish that spawns near natural rivers and lakes, usually fresh, as well as apples under the trees. Enemies found in the swamps vary from, spiders, slimes, goblins, ghouls, and trolls. The NPCs that spawn in the swamps are Shelob, Potato King, and Coral Grimes. Structures found in the swamps are primarily empty rooms, sort of walled in areas with camp fires, appear to be goblin camps. You might also find, on occasion, castles-like structures, guarded by goblins, or a shop over taken by goblins! A Shopkeeper will be found behind bars in these, and a chest yields some goodies. * A secret entrance to the Jungle Temple or Haunted Castle can be found in the swamps, guarded by a bottomless pit and a hallway of boulders * New traps: Poison Dart Traps * It's advisable to wait around in the spawn room for half a minute or so to let the boulders roll * NPC shops are common, often spawning two around the center of the map along with a fountain * Items to ward off magical attacks are suggested, in case the goblins pick up magic staffs * You might also want an amulet of Olympic Swimming, or an amulet of poison resist Levels 11-15: Sand Labyrinth Levels 10-15 contain the deadly Sand Labyrinth, filled to the brim with new traps and obstacles. The player is trapped in what looks like a Pharaoh's tomb of sorts, and has a maze-like layout every level. Scorpions spawn here, equipped with deadly poison, as well as multitudes of trolls, goblins, lesser insectoids, scarab beetles. Lava also makes a first appearance, spelling death for anyone foolish enough to walk over it. NPC shops can spawn in this area, though it is rare. Food is scarce, being only found in chests, from scrolls of food, or scarabs. The Labyrinth is usually well-lit and contains very good equipment compared to previous levels, though almost all of it is guarded by dangerous traps, lava, and walls that must be hacked away with a pickaxe or spell of digging. * A portal to Sokoban is on level 12 and the Minotaur Maze is on level 14. They both can be found inside the closed walls of a secret area, surrounded by lava. A pickaxe, spell, or staff is needed to enter. * New traps: none * An amulet of poison resist is strongly recommended here, as poisoning is frequent Levels 16-20: Ruins Levels 15-20 are the ruins of the Baron's castle, adding a new trap that spews magic (mostly fire) in the four vertical directions. The enemies found here are gnomes and trolls, succubus, demons, automatons, vampires. NPC shops have been found although they are rare, further exploration is needed. Humans may also be found trapped behind bars here. *A portal Mystic Library or the Underworld can be found here in a small fortress like structure, locked with gates and lava * New traps: Magic Pillar Trap * Items to ward off magical attacks are suggested here, as well as a ring/boots of levitation Levels 26 to 30: Crystal Caverns After your fight with the Baron he will drop a broken magic sphere, by placing it onto the pedestal in the center of the room you will open a portal to Hamlet. In the magicians guild you will find a portal to this new area. Glimmering blue rocks, and shiny gemstone covered walls, the crystal caverns are a beautiful place to explore. A mixture of natural lava and water falls are found around the caves. Enemies here are much stronger, featuring automatons insectoids, kobolds, incubi , Cockatrices , and Crystal Golems . * Not much information yet on this area *Floor 28 has a secret portal to the cockatrice lair * New traps: Spell trap on the floor and ceiling, shoots constantly with any entity on it. Only shoots offensive spells. * The walls here are littered with crystal shards, instead of torches. Levels 31 to 35: Citadel Levels 31 to 35 are the Citadel supposedly created by Orpheus and Erudyce, around the edges there are a lot of Magic Pillar Traps. The enemies found here are Vampires, Automatons, Crystal Golem, Cockatrices, Incubi, and Goatmen. NPC shops can be found here in small rooms. This area is made of a lot of small rooms and hallways. * Floor 33 has a portal to Bram's Castle in a puzzle room bordered by a pit. * New Traps: None * This area is filled with unbreakable pistons. Category:Guides Category:Spoiler